beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Great Demon Lord
About the Great Demon King name in the infobox About the name of the Great Demon King in the infobox, although his full "full" name has not been revealed yet, it is certain that he is Beelzebub III, as he is called the 3rd Beelzebub in chapter 48. And even if there is still doubt about that, then the "name" section should be marked with a "?", cause Great Demon King is still a title and not a name. 20:14, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'm trying to go by official naming here based on published material. And in this case, "大魔王" is the official name, which translates to "Great Demon King". And yes, I did take that translation from the scanlations. :Now I know what you're thinking: Why did you take that translation from the scanlations? Since you've done that already, why don't you agree with translating "ベル坊" for "Baby Beel"? ::Here's my response: It's because while "Great Demon King" is the perfect translation of the official Japanese name (the alternative would be Daimaō, but then you lose the meaning for English readers), "Baby Beel" is not the perfect translation for "ベル坊". "Beel Boy" would be a better translation. :I hope you understand what I'm trying to do here. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 22:23, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. Also, I'm not denying that "Beelzebub III" is not his name. But so far, there's only been a mention of him being the third. His real name has yet to have been stated, full or partial. Therefore, official lists of characters with names published trumps this. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 22:29, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::But just as you said, his real name is yet to be revealed, by that, you can't use his title to fill the name section, cause that's not his name its his title, it would be more correctly to leave it with a ? for the time being. (Although in a personal note, I consider more "pretty" to use Unknown to fill the sections whose information is yet to be revealed, but that's just personal). This same thing has happened with other characters in other series, if memory serves, in Naruto, for exmaple, the name of the Fourth Hokage is not revealed until further later in the series, and while all the sources called him "Fourth Hokage", we all knew that was not his name but his title. ::Also, I understand what you are trying to do in the wikia, and I totally support you in that, all this "discussions" I have had started with you are because I also hope this wikia to become as professional as Naruto or One Piece wikias, and this little details are the ones that trully make a difference between an amateur wikia and a professional wikia. 01:27, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Wouldn't "Beelzebub III" be considered just a title too as you put it? And we both know that there's no way we know his full, real name just by knowing this title. At least "Great Demon King" is a unanimously official title. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 18:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry FOMA but... What are you talking about? I agree that Beelzebub III is not enough to be put in the name section, but why do you bring that out again? My last reply said clearly that we can't put a title where a name is suppose to be, with that said, neither Beelzebub III nor Great Demon King can be considered to fill that space, no matter how official they are. The correct thing to do in a professional wikia, as I said in my last reply, is to leave the space marked with a ? (that is the method chosen in this wikia to fill unknown and/or not revealed information), because his full name, as we have already agreed, has not been revealed. The way we call him "Great Demon King" is used in the title of the infobox, that's the correct spot for it because that's how we officially refer to him, but that still doesn't make it a name. 20:50, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sorry, I think I've misunderstood what you've been arguing for. If you were talking about the "Name" section of the infobox, by all means, go for it. I agree that it'd make sense for you to do that there. --[[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 01:23, February 13, 2011 (UTC)